


Apron Fun

by Sarabellum93



Series: A Thorough Examination [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aprons, Humor, M/M, Romance, sex on the washer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarabellum93/pseuds/Sarabellum93
Summary: Riku comes home from work and finds Sora standing in nothing but an Apron. Naturally Riku see's it as part of kinky roleplaying, but is that the real reason Sora's nearly naked? Cute Soriku fluff





	Apron Fun

"Sora? How much longer till dinner?" Riku asked after a long, awkward day at work. Sora had visited him for the best lunch break ever before he returned home while Riku finished his shift.

Riku had just set down his briefcase when Sora popped his head out of their bedroom.

"Oops." Sora's eyes went wide.

"Oops?" Riku asked before Sora translated.

"I, I think I forgot to start the oven." Sora winced in embarrassment.

"You think you forgot?" Riku questioned suspiciously.

"Kind of." Sora blushed.

"What are you doing?" Riku raised an eyebrow, noticing how Sora's body was hidden behind the bedroom door from the neck down.

"Nothing." Sora scooted further back inside the room.

"Sora?" Riku asked much like a curious mother would to her lying child.

"Nothing!" Sora repeated, hiding everything but his eyes and up.

"What am I getting myself into?" Riku asked himself as he shook his head, taking his first step towards his boyfriend.

"Eep!" Sora took off as Riku chased after, even as Sora locked the laundry room door.

"Sora!" Riku knocked loudly. "Sora open the door!"

"I can't!" Sora whined.

"And why not?" Riku crossed his arms.

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

"I just can't." Sora whimpered.

Riku sighed loudly. "Baby, please?"

Slowly the door creaked open as Riku waited impatiently.

"Sora enough of the games." Riku huffed when the door fully opened to reveal an empty laundry room. Riku walked in and closed the door to see Sora standing behind where it once covered.

Riku's jaw dropped as he gazed at his love.

"I can explain!" Sora blurted as he rested his folded hands under his chin in a nervous anticipation.

"Go ahead." Riku's jaw returned to normal before he smirked. "Explain what you're doing wearing absolutely nothing but an apron." Riku stared straight into Sora's eyes.

"Umm," Sora thought as he bit his lip. The white ruffled apron hung around his neck, was fastened around his waist, and the frilly ends barely reached his tan mid-thigh.

"You missed me that much?" Riku asked with a sly grin.

"No, see, what happened was, I was preparing the chicken and then I spilled the marinating sauce all over my pants, so,"

"So you decided to just get naked and throw an apron on?" Riku asked, holding in a giggle.

"No! I was taking off my pants when I slipped and knocked over the chocolate pudding desert, which spilled on my shirt. So I started taking that off and then I realized I was naked, so I put an apron on and was about to put clothes on when you walked in, while I was in the bedroom." Sora took a deep breath after he finished explaining.

Riku stood with crossed arms, shaking his head.

"You really expect me to believe all that? I must admit it's a pretty creative story." Riku shrugged.

"It's not a story! It really happened." Sora stomped his bare foot.

"Uh-huh," Riku laughed in disbelief.

Sora sighed, reached into the hamper for his dirty clothes, and pulled out jeans with a dark red stain and a white shirt that had chocolate pudding on it.

Riku's eyes widened as he gulped.

"Not a story." Sora squinted his gaze.

"I, you, wow." Riku put a hand on his head. "And here I thought you were just trying some new foreplay."

"Oh." Sora blushed.

"Yeah." Riku whispered, trying to guilt the brunette.

"Well, I could stay in the apron, like this." Sora looked down at his toes, never able to hide his shyness.

"You don't have to," Riku gave a small smile.

"I do have to wear it if I'm cooking." Sora reasoned.

"So it would make sense to just keep it as it is." Riku went along.

"Alright." Sora bit his lip as Riku moved to the side, freeing the exit so that Sora could leave. Sora cleared his throat and took a few steps forward, covering his open backside with his hands.

"Oh no you don't." Riku grabbed Sora's wrists and removed them. "I want to see this cute ass." Riku ran his palm up and down the smooth, rounded skin.

"RIkuuu," Sora whined as he shivered.

"Yeah baby?" Riku asked as he kept one arm around Sora's waist.

"That tickles." Sora squirmed as Riku squished the tan bubble in his hand.

"Mmm, I'm so hungry." Riku whispered in a husky voice before he bit Sora's earlobe.

"Then let me finish," Sora wriggled his way free as Riku sighed. The silverrete sat at the dinner table and watched as Sora fixed dinner with his entire backside exposed.

"Nice view." Riku smiled as Sora bent over to put the chicken into the oven. In his nerves, Sora jumped and hit his head in the oven. Riku immediately jumped up to help as Sora began to sniffle. "Are you ok?!" Riku panicked as Sora slowly backed his body out of the oven.

"It, it hurts." Sora gently put his hand over his head, which had made contact with the hot oven interior.

"Ok, come on, sit down." Riku guided Sora to the dinner table.

"It, it's hot." Sora patted his own hair which smelled as if it had been slightly burned.

"I know, it's ok, you'll be just fine." Riku got an icepack.

"Now it's too cold!" Sora shivered as Riku hugged his boyfriend tight.

"I'll keep you warm." Riku said, feeling guilty that he made Sora hit his head.

"I, I have to put the vegetables in the,"

"Shhh, let me do it, ok?" Riku offered with a wink.

"But," Sora hesitated since he had always done all the cooking.

"I'll feed you." Riku smiled.

"You, you should wear an apron, so you don't get dirty." Sora advised.

"Yeah? Should I take my pants and shirt off too?" Riku grinned, wanting to please Sora.

"If you want," Sora gulped shyly.

Riku shed his shirt, put on one of Sora's waist aprons and then slowly pulled his pants down from around his waist. Sora gave a nervous smile as Riku took off his boxers and then looked down at his own body to see how the apron barely covered his package.

"You really this short?" Riku asked as he tried to pull it down.

"I can't help it." Sora shrugged with one hand holding the ice pack.

"Right." Riku sighed. "Ok, well, time to cook!" Riku winked with a snap to entertain his injured boyfriend. Riku coughed before he turned around as Sora bit his lip in joy.

"You, you might need the oven mitten in the bottom drawer." Sora smiled as Riku shook his head with a small smile.

"Is that so?" Riku chuckled before he complied. He bent over with his head turned, smiling at how Sora covered his own smile. "What are you looking at?" Riku raised his eyebrows.

"My sexy boyfriend." Sora giggled.

"Oh yeah?" Riku took the vegetables out of the oven and onto the stove to let them cool down before he discarded the gloves and straddled Sora's lap. The brunette gulped with Riku on his lap as he sat down on the dinning chair, liking the weight of Riku's muscles on his thighs.

"Yeah," Sora said nervously.

"I want to kiss you so badly." Riku held his nose against Sora's as the two closed their eyes.

"I want to kiss you too." Sora whispered as his forehead met Riku's.

"I love you." Riku said, not waiting for a response as he smooched his boyfriend. Sora let Riku take the lead as he dropped the ice pack off of his head.

"Umm, the chicken might burn," Sora cleared his throat after a long make out session.

"Right," Riku sighed in disappointment after he got off of Sora's lap. Riku set Sora's plate, fed his boyfriend who was more than capable of eating on his own but appreciated the help.

"Thanks Riku. It was great." Sora smiled gratefully.

"You did all the hard work. Thank you baby." Riku kissed the tip of Sora's nose before he washed the dishes in his apron, shivering lightly. "This thing is airy. It's cold." Riku's teeth clattered.

"Yeah doesn't cover much." Sora stood behind his boyfriend and hugged him. Riku paused with the running water rinsing off the dirty plates as he smiled. The feeling of Sora's smaller yet gentle arms around him made him feel so loved as he chuckled.

"You are so adorable, you know that?" Riku set the dishes down in the sink and turned to hold his boyfriend.

"Thanks Riku." Sora snuggled into Riku's arms.

"Come on, let's wash those clothes that you stained before those marks set in the fabric." Riku took Sora's hand as they walked to the laundry together.

"Ok, that should do it." Sora wiped his hand on the other after he started the washer.

"So, now what?" Riku folded his arms across his chest, still shivering but trying to hide it to look tough.

"What do you want to do?" Sora asked innocently.

"I'm thinking of ditching this apron." Riku started to pull the strings to undo the knot behind his waist.

"Oh, ok, so, should I remove mine?" Sora asked shyly.

"Allow me," Riku smiled as he let his apron fall to the floor before he hugged Sora and undid the neat bow in the back. When the cloth dropped to the floor, both men gulped.

"So, now what?" Sora asked as Riku shifted his stance.

"You, me, this washer?" Riku raised his eyebrows curiously.

"The washer?" Sora didn't seem to follow.

"It'll give you a nice vibration." Riku said as he guided Sora to bend over the washer, leaning his arms on it as Riku began to stroke Sora's erection from behind.

"It's strong." Sora bit his lip as he enjoyed the jolts of the powerful washing machine that allowed him to intensify each sensation that Riku sent down his legs.

"I'm stronger." Riku bragged as he lined his length up with Sora's entrance.

"Better be gentler," Sora warned out loud as he prepared himself mentally while Riku applied enough lube.

"It's not our first, second, or hundredth time doing this." Riku exaggerated happily.

"I think I'm ready." Sora wriggled when he felt Riku's fingers tease him.

"I, I have an idea." Riku said as he closed the cap on the lube bottle.

"What is it?" Sora wondered what could have interrupted their plans so suddenly.

"What if I sit on the washer, and you ride me?"

"You mean, instead of me just leaning on the washer?" Sora scratched his head as Riku nodded. "Ok, that sounds kinky enough." Sora bit his lip, causing Riku to kiss it.

"You're so sexy when you do that." Riku whispered before he winked. "I'll lift you on my lap once I'm up." Riku stretched his muscular arms before he placed them behind himself on the washer. Riku pushed up on his biceps to hoist himself onto the washer, but since his fingers were still covered in lube, the silver haired man slipped, his hand flying across the smooth washer surface before his head smacked the white corner.

"Riku?!" Sora knelt to Riku's body that slumped on the floor against the washer.

"I, I'm fine." Riku huffed before he groaned. "Fuuuuuck," Riku held his head in one hand before he sighed.

"Come on, let's get you in bed." Sora helped Riku to his shaky feet.

"No, no I'm fine." Riku tried to smile, but nearly tripped over his clumsiness.

"Sure you are." Sora chuckled. "I'm sure you don't have a need for the hospital, but you should get some rest." Sora guided Riku to the bedroom and helped him to lie down.

"Worst timing ever." Riku let out a disappointed breath.

"You always have to try to look tough and manly." Sora giggled.

"I, I just want to show you that I can take care of you." Riku shifted uneasily in the blankets.

"You do take care of me." Sora shook his head with a laugh. "I know you're strong, so there's no need to risk getting hurt." Sora said before he kissed Riku's nose. "Now stay in bed while I go get you an ice pack." Sora instructed.

"Once I can, I'm going to put that apron back on you and finish what we started." Riku closed his eyes as Sora fixed the ice pack on Riku's head.

"Of course dear. Now let me take care of you." Sora whispered as Riku closed his eyes.

"Lay with me?" Riku asked as he mentally prepared for a nap.

"Yes please." Sora tucked himself next to Riku and held on carefully.

"I'm sorry I slipped." Riku exhaled in exhaustion.

"Don't be. I think it's cute how you try to impress me with your muscles." Sora tried not to giggle, but even in his sleepy state Riku could hear it.

"I guess I can't hide my inner dorkiness around you." Riku confessed with a laugh.

"Haha, nope!" Sora agreed.

"Night baby." Riku put his arms around his boyfriend and yawned.

"Goodnight, Riku."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that Soriku One shot! I don't plan on actually writing a lemon for this since I wanted to show Riku's goofy side to make it realistic. Sorry for the tease lol. This story is actually the FINAL part to the stories, A Thorough Examination, Doctors Orders, and Assess my Ass, so if you want a lemon, please read one of those (or all of them) cause they all have KH yaoi lemons.  
> If you want a full lemon or more KH yaoi, please check my profile for other Soriku/Akuroku/soroku/akuriku/zemyx stories!  
> Just want to give a shout out to Kimberly! Sorry it took so long to write something this short but I hope you enjoyed reading it. You'd make an adorable Sora. Have a good day/night sweetie.  
> Living Legacy, Silent Sacrifice, Sarabellum


End file.
